The number of electronic devices typically present in an environment at any given time has increased dramatically. At the same time, these same devices continue to be improved upon with respect to sensor capabilities, usability, and advanced features.
Despite such advancements, these devices are often times limited to the functionalities that they are individually configured to perform. Even when devices can be configured together, set up frequently requires significant user intervention and interaction. Consequently, the breadth of sensor capabilities available in any given environment is typically underutilized for performing basic or advanced tasks with respect to the device environment.